


What a Sith Wants...

by White_Rainbow



Series: What a Sith Wants... [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Boots - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom Kylo, Fanart, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipples Pierced, Orgasm Denial, Sith Kylo Ren AU, Sub Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: What a Sith Wants... - An art/drabble collaboration series telling tales of Sith Lord, Kylo Ren, and his plaything, General Hux.Chapter One: Boots - Ren trains his pet general how to stand in his new high-heeled boots. (Dialogue only)





	1. Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on tumblr!  
> Writer, Co-Creator: [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> Artist, Co-Creator: [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> 

“M-my lord...I cannot stand in these.”

“You can, pet. Because if you don’t, you know what will happen?”

“You will punish me.”

“Ah, you blush so nicely when you say that. Do you like being punished?”

“...No, my lord.”

“Then stand pretty for me. That’s it…good boy. Now, let me see you bend that luscious leg of yours.”

“I...cannot...”

“Ah, ah...pets do not refuse their masters, do they?”

“No, my lord.”

“Pets who refuse their masters are chained to my bed. Would you like that?”

“My lord...please…”

“Such beautiful gold chains on your sensitive nipples...would you like them linked to your collar, again? They would pull ever so slightly at your every movement. And I will make sure you _squirm_. I will stroke you, pet you, tease you, grind against you. But tsk tsk...you were unable to obey a simple command and lift your leg for me...You would not deserve to come even when you beg for it. I think I would just have to leave you chained to my bed, hard and wanting. Such a pity...”

“…”

“Oh, pet, there you go...that’s it...lift up...beautiful. Such a good boy for me.”

“Th-thank you, my lord.”


	2. Pierced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tests Hux's resolve, one lick at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on tumblr!  
> Writer, Co-Creator: [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> Artist, Co-Creator: [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Kylo’s mouth was so close. He hovered over Hux’s hardened nipples, fogging up the golden rings that pierced them as he breathed quietly. With a mischievous glint in his golden eyes, Kylo took his time letting his tongue slip out of that obscenely wet mouth, like a serpent in search of prey.

Hux held his breath, wanting desperately to arch his back so the Sith could latch on and suckle his nipples as though they were the only sustenance he would ever need.

But Hux was not allowed to move.

Hux was not allowed to beg.

Hux was only given what the Sith wished to give him.

_So close…_

The general let out a whimper.

The tip of Kylo’s tongue narrowed, stiffening and lingering just over his hardened nub.

 _Please...Please..._ Hux held his breath.

Warm and wet, Kylo’s tongue grazed Hux’s areola and in a slow, languid motion swirled around his nipple. Hux uttered a low groan as his nerve-endings sparked to life at each pass. The Sith circled around the tender flesh; over and around he surrounded Hux’s nipple with an assault of stimulation. Pressing and licking and…

Kylo’s gloved fingers pinched the other nipple suddenly.

Hux cried out, his back began to arch, but he caught himself. The chains linking from his nipples to his collar pulled ever-so-slightly, sending shockwaves of pain and ripples of pleasure through his chest, rolling down his belly and into his aching member that stood at attention.

Those golden eyes glittered at his reaction, easing his grip on the right nipple, but never ceasing to swirl his tongue around his tortured left.

Hux choked back a sob, his fingers digging into the soft leather of his own gloves. He squirmed subtly, the stiff leather boots shushing against the silken sheets for a moment before he forced himself still.

Kylo smirked, as if satisfied by his pet’s obedience to stay still.

“I wonder,” Kylo mused, flicking a thumb over the tortured nub, “can you come just from this? If I just...” he rolled the nipple between his thumb and index. Hux let out a shameless moan as another current of need bolted through him. The chains jingled lightly as his body shivered.

Hux knew he couldn’t come from this. He _knew_ it. No matter how badly his cock thrummed each time Kylo pinched and licked and teased, it was only enough to keep him at that edge...but never tip over.

“Can you?” Kylo pressed, knowing full well Hux was not going to answer, being the good boy that he was.

Hux let out pitiful mewl in response, keeping his eyes trained on those yellow orbs of his Sith master.

“I agree, my pet general.” A feral grin split Kylo’s face. “We do have all night, don’t we? Shall we try?”


	3. Bejeweled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those beautiful jewels adorning Hux's nipples serve a purpose, more than just looking elegant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on tumblr!  
> Artist/Co-Creator: [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> Writer/Co-Creator: [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)

Kylo made him go slow.

It was unbearable.

His cock was slick with warm lube and it slid effortlessly through Hux’s tight entrance as the general let out an unstable breath.

The Sith’s cock matched Hux’s own length, but also possessed a girth that positively filled Hux, challenging his walls to squeeze the life out of his thick shaft. And Hux tried. He clenched and relaxed and clenched again, working Kylo’s cock in deeper, pulling him in with his practiced muscles.

All the while Kylo moaned luxuriantly. His golden eyes glowed in the gloom of his quarters as they bore into Hux. “Such a perfect little pet, aren’t you?” He grinned and with a subtle wave of the dark jedi’s hand, Hux felt the collar tug gently against his neck, reminding him that he was a possession, a Sith’s possession.

“Yes, my lord,” Hux panted, as he moved up and down on his master.

“You will do anything for me, won’t you?” Kylo raised a finger and Hux watched the small green jewels dangling from his nipples begin to lean against gravity towards Kylo. The gems tugged and Hux obediently followed.

The more he bent, the more the Sith’s cockhead pressed against his prostate. Hux’s cock pulsated and he let out a long keen.

“Yes, my lord,” Hux breathed. “Anything...Please.”

The muscles of his abdomen flexed and burned as he was urged forward. He tried to lean back to find some relief, but found that Kylo had those cursed jewels right where he wanted them.

A half-smile pulled at Kylo’s scarred face. “Then do not stop.”

Hux moaned and extended himself, his movements restricted to small bounces, tethered by his piercings. But at each shallow movement, Kylo’s cockhead grinded that much harder against Hux’s prostate. The cluster of nerves electrified his senses, and the orgasm began to swell within him.

Hux’s small gasping sounds accompanied Kylo’s grunts as the Sith’s hands twirled and tugged at his pet general’s jewelry. The music the jingling chains made only added to the chorus of moans and pants as the two men grew closer to orgasm.

Except only one of them was truly allowed to come.

The other would have to beg for it.


	4. A Test Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is determined to prove to Kylo he is worthy of the Sith Lord's time. Yet, when he is locked in a room on the brink of an orgasm he cannot achieve, suppressed only by an easily removable harness, Hux finds himself facing failure. And Kylo is banking on it.
> 
> Art by [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/) coming soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow us on tumblr!  
> Writer, Co-Creator: [White-Rainbowff](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> Artist, Co-Creator: [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> 

 

Hux was forced to the ground and left alone.

The boots were too tight and too unstable, because Hux was not allowed to stand.

The gag was pressed hard against his tongue, because Hux was not allowed to speak.

The harness was tightened securely around his cock, because Hux was not allowed to come.

Yet Hux’s arms were free. If he wanted he could free himself. He could rub himself. He could come.

“But there would be consequences.” Kylo warned before he shut the door in Hux’s face, securing the lock on the other side.

_Consequences…_

Hours ticked by. The hard floor left him in no comfortable way to sit, yet each time he tried to shift his weight, the harness would pull across his chest and tug at the base of his cock. His tongue lifted, struggling to voice his discomfort, but he succeeded in only choking on his own spit. Drool trickled down his chin; precum leaked from his swollen member.

How long would he stay like this? How long before he proved to the damned Sith Lord that he was worth his time?

Footsteps approached. Hux slid himself forward, towards the door, struggling with the awkward boots so that he would be kneeling at attention for his master as he was trained.

The door slid open and Kylo came forward. Hux had hoped Kylo would be pleased at his responsiveness. At his flawless obedience.

Instead the Sith laughed. “You think you are done? You think you are to be rewarded for a few hours of mild discomfort?”

 _Mild?_ A fury burned in Hux’s core and he sputtered out a protest at Kylo. A small spray of saliva spattered onto Kylo’s boot.

Kylo’s yellow eyes narrowed. Hux withered and started to back away. Kylo’s hand reached out and snatched the latest adornment to Hux’s bejeweled appearance. With a strangled cry, pain shot through Hux’s nipple as Kylo tugged at the long lightsaber ornament clipped to his nipple ring.

“Are you truly worthy of my lessons?” Kylo asked.

Hux nodded desperately, but was only met with another cruel laugh. In one fluid movement, Kylo released the lightsaber adornment and grabbed onto Hux’s cock. Pleasure shot through Hux’s loins like lightning, searing his nerves, threatening to burn his resolve. Hux’s fists tightened, and he forced them to his sides. He would not resist, he would not fight back, and he would absolutely not touch himself. Yet Kylo’s strokes were relentless, coaxing Hux to the brink of release that he could not achieve with the harness confining his base. Tears streaked down his face; his fists shook and his fingernails bit into his palms. His moans were nothing more than strained whimpers as Kylo refused to release him.

But then he did. And as quickly as he had arrived, Kylo was gone.

Hux collapsed, panting, alone. His head spun. No reward for his obedience. No reward for his patience. He had been there for hours, had been _good_ for hours. And not so much of a word of praise?

_No more..._

The ballgag came off first, his jaw aching at the sudden freedom of movement. Next came the boots, unzipping the sides and panting in relief as his burning calves were able to breath once again.

The moment the harness was released, Hux let out a loud, indulgent moan.

“F...fuck you…” he cursed at the absent Sith Lord. With a shaking hand he took hold of his tender shaft.

“F...uck you.” he said again. Explosions of pleasure rippled through him at every stroke. The orgasm was raging through him like a tidal wave. He fell forward, a hand braced against the ground, the other devoted to his tortured member and he rocked back and forth, pumping into his own hand and cursing the Sith who didn’t appreciate him.

“Fuck you...fuck you...fuck-”

Come painted the black tile with glistening pearls.

Hux’s arm gave out soon afterwards and he collapsed, not minding the sticky warm mess that he made now coating his stomach as much as it did the floor.

Moments later, a familiar pair of boots stood in front of his nose.

“Oh, Hux,” the Sith Lord sighed. “You truly have no idea what you’ve unleashed upon yourself, do you…”


End file.
